Savior
'''Savior '''is a hero-only class in Savoir Faire. They are rare, and have above average stats. They are weak in only three aspects. Overview Active Skills *Light Slash - A low-damage, fast strike which consumes little stamina. (Cooldown: 1 turn after ten uses) 10 *Heavy Slash - A high-damage, slow strike, which consumes a lot of damage (Cooldown: 2 turns) 10 *Blitz - A neutral-damage spin attack, which hits everyone within radius (Cooldown 3 turns after 3 uses) 10 *Relentless Assault - A barrage of attacks. Starts off with a deadly lunge attack, which combos into another deadly lunge, after, it sends a ball of multiple elements. (Fire, Lightning, Aero, Ice) Afterwards launches enemy into the air. If the user uses this while the enemy is in midair, it does a continuous amount of slices, then (Cooldown: 5 turns) 20 *Kingdom of One - The savior thrusts forward, and slices past the enemy, increasing in speed, doubling each time. A total of 77 slashes. The 76th strike launches the enemy into the air with a destructive pillar, and then the 77th strike is when the savior flips forward, above the enemy, slamming their blade down, forming a mass of pillars (five of them), each hitting the enemy while knocking them back. (Cooldown: Once per battle) 30 *Element Lv.3 - The Savior fires a revolving elemental ball (Fire, Lightning, Wind, Ice), which generates a lightning storm that strikes three times, a tornado that slices ten times, a mass of ice crystals, and a one hitting fireball that forms a massive explosion. (Cooldown: 10 turns) 40 *Flare - The user generates a fireball in the middle of the field, which explodes, burning every enemy in the field with high damage. (Cooldown: 20 turns) 50 *Freeze - The user generates a ball of ice in the middle of the field, which explodes, freezing every enemy in the field with high damage. (Cooldown: 20 turns) 50 *Burst - The user generates a torrent of lightning strikes, which strikes the enemy repeatedly, about ten times (Cooldown: 20 turns) 50 *Ultima - The user stabs their weapon into the ground. A pillar of silver, white, black energy shoots into the ground, forming a hemisphere in the ground. It then bombards, ending the energy everywhere, eradicating everything with it's strength. (Cooldown: 20 turns) 50 Clock-Gauge Skills The clock gauge is a system exclusive to Time Mages and Saviors. The classes share these skills. Each hellion kill restores 0.10 of a bar of the clock gauge. Sub-bosses restore 4 bars. Bosses restore all bars. The maximum amount a gauge can have is 10. All Time Mages and Saviors start with 5 bars, and earn more from missions. *Chronostasis - While out of battle, the savior can freeze time, for itself and it's allies. It lasts for ten posts, meaning they have ten posts to get to their destination. It counts the post of others too. (Consumes 1 bar out of the clock gauge.) 35 *Overclock - While in battle, the savior can slow down the enemies sense of time, and therefore, their movement. This allows the savior to strike faster, and cast all attacks endlessly for a short period of time. This includes skills on cooldown. (Duration: 5 turns) (Consumes 1 bar out of the clock gauge.) 10 *Cure Lv.3 - While in or out of battle the user can heal all of their allies. (75%) (Consumes 2 bars out of the clock gauge) 50 *Teleport - User can visit a location they've already been in. (Consumes 2 bars out of the clock gauge) 10 *Status Cure Lv.3 - User can cure all status ailments while in or out of battle. (Consumes 2 bars of out of the clock gauge) 60 Passive Skills *Launch - At the end of a basic attack combo, the user launches a launchable enemy into the air. Otherwise, pushes them back. 10 *Smite - At the end of a basic attack combo in mid-air, the user slams their sword down on a launched enemy, dealing bonus damage. 20 *Blindside - While attacking an enemy from behind, the attack deals 50% more damage than usual. 40 *Savior's Equipment - The Savior can store two other armors, and weapons. They can then switch them during battle. But, they can only use four moves per equipment. All of the armors will have Heavy Guard ability. Leaving you with three more skills to choose for each armor. Using a lance activates Jump, at the end of a basic combo. This does not include clock gauge skills. 10 *Chosen by God - The Savior's magic attack do not consume MP, and instead consumes Stamina. 10 Category:Classes